


stuck together

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [14]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, Gen, HALI IS SO SMITTEN, Hali speaks with saya/aku-kamu, Indonesia AU, Senior Years, Taufan laughs 24/7, because im a lazy piece of shit i couldnt take time to research on malay education system orz, no superpowers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saat itu mereka hanya salah dua siswa kelas 12 yang menghabiskan keringat, tenaga, dan waktu untuk memantapkan persiapan Ujian Nasional di tempat bimbingan belajar yang sama. Awalnya Halilintar hanya diberitahu guru bimbelnya bahwa ada anak baru yang mirip dengannya.“Namanya Taufan, namanya lebih aneh daripada kamu loh!” ucap guru bimbelnya dengan antusias.Halilintar tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi rupanya ada oknum—sebut saja, takdir—mempertemukan mereka berdua. Di angkutan umum oranye neon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: wind  
> prompt pendorong: 'hai kita belajar di tempat bimbel yang sama tapi kita belom kenalan dan suatu hari lo lupa bawa uang buat bayar angkot dan sejak saat itu kita kenalan' AU

**07.**

“Hali,”

Posisi mereka begini: Halilintar menduduki sofa, tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya dan tangan kanannya menahan buku yang dia baca, dan kedua pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Taufan yang sedang berbaring sambil mengoperasikan ponselnya. Kipas angin di seberang sofa berputar, mengarahkan angin sejuk ke arah dua orang yang nyaman menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Siang bolong begini cuacanya panas. Air dingin di dalam dua gelas perlahan-lahan mengembun dan membuat taplak meja basah di beberapa titik di meja.

“Apaan.”

“Manggil aja kok, hehe.”

Halilintar rasanya mau menanam bukunya yang setebal 700 halaman ke wajah Taufan. Biar makin pesek hidungnya. Tapi Halilintar justru menjentik hidung Taufan. Malas buang-buang energi.

_Atau terlalu sayang?_

Taufan mengaduh kesakitan, mengelus-elus hidungnya, kemudian ibu jarinya kembali menelusuri _feeds_ instagram.

 _Kenapa coba kamu bisa temenan sama parasit satu ini?_ Suara kecil di kepala Halilintar bertanya—bagian menyedihkannya, mirip dengan suara Fang ketika Taufan meminjam penghapus Fang saat ujian saringan masuk universitas dan tidak mengembalikannya (tapi setelah diomeli Halilintar, Taufan akhirnya mengganti penghapus Fang—yang rupanya hilang—dengan penghapus yang lebih baik).

 _Karena kamu berhutang budi banyak sama dia._ jawab suara kecil yang lain—yang agak mirip dengan suara Halilintar sendiri.

 

**01.**

Saat itu mereka hanya salah dua siswa kelas 12 yang menghabiskan keringat, tenaga, dan waktu untuk memantapkan persiapan Ujian Nasional di tempat bimbingan belajar yang sama. Awalnya Halilintar hanya diberitahu guru bimbelnya bahwa ada anak baru yang mirip dengannya.

“Namanya Taufan, namanya lebih aneh daripada kamu loh!” ucap guru bimbelnya dengan antusias.

Halilintar tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi rupanya ada oknum—sebut saja, takdir—mempertemukan mereka berdua. Di angkutan umum oranye neon.

Halilintar duduk di dekat pintu angkot, sudah siap turun, tangannya merogoh kantong celananya.

Anjir.

Tak ada hujan, tak ada badai, kantong celana Halilintar berlubang.

Ongkos terakhirnya yang seharusnya jadi _syafa’at_ untuk Halilintar pulang ke rumah tercinta, hilang. Mungkin sudah jatuh di aspal, entah di mana. Bisa jadi jatuh ke lubang hitam dan muncul di dunia paralel. Naas betul nasibmu, nak.

Halilintar berusaha _stay cool,_ padahal dalam hati sudah menjerit panik. Tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap mata orang yang selama 3 hari ini digosipkan mirip dia. Wajahnya persis mirip. Sial. Halilintar ngeri sebentar, tapi begitu dia melihat sepasang mata biru mudanya, dia tertegun. Cantik, Halilintar sempat berpikir. Tiba-tiba si Mata Cantik mengangguk, Halilintar dibuat bingung.

Kemudian angkot yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, sudah sampai di sebuah gerbang perumahan.

 _Plan A_ : Langsung lari secepat kilat tanpa bayar. Besok-besok kalau naik angkot yang sama, bayar dengan uang lebih.

 _Plan B_ : Kalau sudah lari tapi dikejar dan ditangkap abang supir angkot, Halilintar sudah pasrah didamprat ataupun diludahi si abang.

 _Plan C_ : Masih proses.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah turun, Halilintar disalip duluan oleh Taufan.

“Bang, ini buat bayar saya sama dia, ya.” Taufan menunjuk dirinya dan Halilintar yang membelalakkan mata, kemudian memberi si supir angkot selembar uang hijau. “gak usah kembalian. Makasih ya, Bang!” lanjutnya dengan senyum manis.

“Oi, ayo turun! Jangan ngelamun!” Merasa dipanggil, Halilintar turun dengan kelabakan.

Angkot oranye itu landas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Halilintar bingung harus berbuat apa. Hidup mandiri sudah jadi filosofi hidupnya. Ditolong orang asing saja dia salah tingkah tak karuan. Kini dia ditolong seseorang macam kloningan dirinya sendiri. Halilintar mau reinkarnasi jadi kodok saja, terima kasih.

“Mata lo merah, ya!”

“Makasih ya.”

Mereka berdua bicara di waktu yang sama.

Taufan terkekeh. Halilintar makin bingung.

“Lo dulu deh yang ngomong.” ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum.

Halilintar mengangguk. “Maaf ya saya ngerepotin kamu.”

“B aja kali. _Kuy_ lah jalan!” Taufan menepuk bahu Halilintar santai. Halilintar mengangguk, berjalan beriringan bersama Taufan.

“Eh, tapi gue gak nyangka ternyata ada yang beneran mirip gue! Beda warna mata sih, tapi sama-sama cakep lah,” celetuk Taufan.

“Ah, ya..,”

Halilintar luwes dalam mengerjakan soal matematika, tapi dalam interaksi sosial, dia lebih kaku daripada batu.

“Gue pernah denger kalo ada 7 manusia yang wajahnya sama. Asik, gue udah nemu satu!”

“Tinggal cari 5 orang lain?”

“Yep!”

“Gue tau ada anak yang mirip gue di bimbel tapi gue suka lupa namanya…”

“Halilintar.”

“..Hah?”

“Nama saya Halilintar,”

“Nah, iya! Saking ribetnya, gue susah hapal,” Taufan tertawa. “canda deh, gue manggil lo apa?” Taufan tampak serius berpikir. “kalo Hali aja boleh gak?”

Halilintar mengangguk.

“Lo mungkin udah tau nama gue?”

“Taufan.”

“Buset, gesit juga ya balesnya,” Taufan tertawa lagi.

 

**02.**

“Oh, hai! Lo udah selesai konsul?”

Taufan sedikit terkejut ketika dia melihat Halilintar yang menenteng tas hitam-merahnya yang kelihatan berat, berdiri di samping pintu kelas belajarnya. Taufan masih punya 1 jam sesi belajar lagi, jadi dia hanya keluar untuk istirahat.

Halilintar mengangguk. “Fan, bisa pinjam waktunya sebentar?”

“Jangan lupa balikkin lagi ya,” Taufan nyengir. “Boleh, boleh, masuk aja yuk.”

“Nggak usah, di sini aja,”

“Oke.”

“Saya mau balikkin uang angkot minggu kemarin, tapi kalau dengan traktir minum aja gak apa-apa ‘kan?”

“Hal.. padahal cuma bayar angkot..,”

“Jujur, saya sangat berterimakasih. Kalau kamu gak naik angkot bareng saya waktu itu, mungkin saya sudah dicincang abang supir,” (Taufan terkekeh geli) “dan ini cuma sekali seumur hidup saya tawarkan ke kamu. Jadi, tolong bilang ‘iya’ saja.”

Taufan menyeringai. “ _Alright_. Aku mau _green tea_. Ke _Sevel_?”

“ _Sevel._ ”

Karena hanya Seven Eleven konbini terdekat dari tempat bimbel mereka.

 

**03.**

“Nanti mau masuk fakultas apa?”

“Pilihan pertama sih fakultas hukum, pilihan kedua ke teknik.”

“Wah, kalo mau ke FH harus _nyebrang_ dong?”

“Iya.”

“Kalo tekniknya?”

“Belom nentuin. Kamu sendiri?”

“Hubungan internasional. Sejak kelas 10 udah semangat banget deh gue ke sana.”

“Lebih gampang IPS ya.”

“ _Hello_? Gue emang dari IPS?”

Halilintar mendengus geli. “Kelihatan jelas, sih.”

 

**05.**

From: Taufan  
HALI  
I HATE YOU

To: Taufan  
??????

From: Taufan  
MASA LO RANKING #1 LAGI DI TRY OUT  
160218.jpeg  
GA SERU  
SEKALI-KALI KEK GANTIAN SAMA GUE

To: Taufan  
LOL

From: Taufan  
GA USAH KETAWA LO  
DASAR AMBIS

To: Taufan  
Tapi kamu dapet 100 di Matematika.  
Besok kamu free?  
Ayo ke Time Zone

From: Taufan  
……  
oH  
IYA IYAAAA  
GAS LAH SEKARANGGG  
Btw kok lo inget sih

To: Taufan  
Aku nggak pernah lupa menepati janji sendiri

 

**04.**

“Lo rencananya mau kemana nanti?”

Basa-basi. Taufan sadar diri bahwa levelnya tidak sama dengan Halilintar. Taufan memang pernah mendapat nilai sempurna, tapi itupun hanya beberapa kali terjadi dan didukung faktor keberuntungan. Taufan berbeda jauh dengan Halilintar yang memang diberkati otak emas.

“Ke UI.”

Kampus paling berpengaruh, terakreditasi A.Tentu saja, Halilintar pantas berada di sana. Taufan yakin banyak tidak sedikit universitas berbondong-bondong mengundang anak-anak berbakat seperti Halilintar untuk mengasah potensi mereka. Taufan berbeda jauh dengan Halilintar yang cerdas dan rajin.

“Oh.”

Taufan memandang lagi ke lembar soal.

_Jauh ya?_

“Aku mau kita masuk ke sana bareng, walaupun beda fakultas.”

Taufan tersenyum perih.

 

**06.**

Tangan Halilintar mengelus punggung Taufan pelan, kaku. Lima menit berlalu dan air mata Taufan tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dan tangannya melingkar makin erat di badan Halilintar yang tegang. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya, terlalu besar. Hati kecil Taufan tidak sanggup untuk menampungnya.

Padahal Taufan sudah yakin—

Sungguh, sejak berangkat dari rumah, Taufan sudah yakin dan siap berbesar hati—

“Hei, kasihan tuh jaketnya Hali kena ingusmu.”

“Ya tuh betul! Haiya, bukannya senang bisa diterima di kampus bergengsi, malah nangis. Ckckck.”

“Ying, itu artinya Taufan menangis bahagia.”

“Eh, bisa begitu?”

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya dan menyedot ingusnya (dan disambut seruan jijik dari Ying dan Fang). Dia tertawa sebentar dan mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya.

 “Kita bareng lagi ya, Hali?”

“Iya.” Halilintar tersenyum, bangga.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 16 fanfics!


End file.
